usastorefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Sears locations
Current Alaska *Anchorage - Sears Home & Life location. Opened 2019. Florida * Illinois Chicagoland Area *Batavia - 3 N. Randall Road - Appliance & Hardware Store *Bloomingdale - Stratford Square Mall *Bolingbrook - 200 N Weber Rd - Appliance & Hardware Store *Bridgeview - 7333 W 79th Street - Outlet Store, originally National grocery store. *Chicago Ridge - Chicago Ridge Mall - Former Montgomery Ward *Darien - 7415 S. Cass Avenue - Opened 1994. Outlet Store, originally Sears Hardware. Formerly Handy Andy. *Naperville - 540 S Highway 59 - Outlet Store, opened 2012 *Niles - Golf Mill Shopping Center *North Riverside - North Riverside Park Mall - Former Montgomery Ward *Schaumburg - Woodfield Mall - Opened with mall, main flagship store. *Tinley Park - 16040 S Harlem Ave - Outlet Store *West Dundee - Spring Hill Mall Other Illinois Locations *Bloomington - Eastland Mall *Cherry Valley - Cherryvale Mall *DeKalb - 2359 Sycamore Rd. - Hometown Store *Fairview Heights - St. Clair Square *Joliet - Louis Joliet Mall - Closing late 2019 *Morris - 721 West Bedford Road - Hometown Store *Oswego - 1758 Douglas Rd. - Home Appliance Showroom *Ottawa - 4103 Holiday Ln. - Hometown Store *Pekin - 3247 Court St - Hometown Store *Peoria - Northwoods Mall - Formerly a Montgomery Ward *Plano - 117 S Center Street - Hometown Store *Vernon Hills - Hawthorn Mall Indiana *Greenfield - 1244 W Main St - Hometown Store *Greenwood Park - Greenwood Park Mall *Indianapolis (Speedway) - 6022 Crawfordsville Rd - Outlet Store *Merrillville - Southlake Mall *Muncie - Muncie Mall Kansas *Overland Park - Sears Home & Life location. Opened 2019. Louisiana *Lafayette - Sears Home & Life location. Opened 2019. Massachusetts * Braintree - South Shore Plaza. Has New Logo. * Brockton - Westgate Mall (Massachusetts) * Fall River - 133 Mariano S Bishop Blvd - Sears Outlet (Logo is Red instead of Blue). * Holyoke - LOcated inside of Holyoke Kmart. * Natick - Natick Mall * North Dartmouth - Dartmouth Mall * North Attleboro - Emerald Square Mall. Has Auto Center * Taunton - Silver City Galleria Minnesota *Bloomington - Mall of America Missouri *Cape Girardeau - 330 Siemens Dr - Sears Grand, opened 2005. *Joplin - Northpark Mall New Hampshire * Claremont - 367 Washington St - Sears Hometown * Claremont - 958 John Stark Hwy - Sears Hometown * Manchester - The Mall at New Hampshire * Nashua - Pheasant Lane Mall * Newington/Portsmouth - The Mall at Fox Run * Walpole - Ames Plaza - Sears Hometown New York *Clarence - Eastern Hills Mall - (opened in 1971) Pennsylvania *Cranberry Township - Cranberry Mall - (opened in 1970) - Had an auto center until 2007. Rhode Island * North Kingstown - 6655 Post Rd - Sears Hometown * South Kingstown - 20 Commons Corner Way - Sears Hometown (Still has Old Sears Logo) Utah *West Jordan - 7453 Plaza Center Dr - Sears Grand - First Grand format location opened 2003 Wisconsin *Cudahy - 6045 S Packard Ave - Outlet Store, former grocery store. *Eau Claire - Oakwood Mall *Janesville - Janesville Mall *Rice Lake - 2800 College Dr. - Hometown Store *Wauwatosa - 3203 N. Mayfair Rd. - Outlet Store - Former part of a Kmart Past California *Barstow - Barstow Mall - Unknown open or close date Florida *Daytona Beach - Volusia Mall - Closing 2019 Illinois Chicagoland Area *Aurora - Fox Valley Mall - Closed September 2018 *Berwyn - 7001 Cermak Rd/22nd St - Opened 1957 as addition to Cermak Plaza, Closed 1993, currently subdivided. *Calumet City - River Oaks Center - Closed 2013 *Chicago - 2 N State Street - Former flagship store, closed April 2014 *Chicago - 1334 E 79th St - Former Flagship Store, Closed 2013, now vacant. *Chicago - 1601 N Harlem Avenue - Former Flagship store, Closed 2017, now vacant. *Chicago - 1802 West Lawrence Ave - Unknown open or close date, demolished and replaced by Mariano's. *Chicago - 4730 W. Irving Park Road - Former Flagship Store, Six Corners. Closed 2018. Last store in Chicago to close. *Chicago - Ford City Mall - Unknown close date *Elmhurst - 265 Illinois 83 - Kmart converted to a Sears Essentials location from 2004-2010 *Downers Grove - 5119 Main Street - Catalog Store, closed 1970's. *Downers Grove - 925 Ogden Ave - Appliance & Hardware Store - Closed January 2018 *Downers Grove - The Grove - Appliance & Hardware Store, opened with mall in 1986, closed early 90's. Was vacant until The Grove was demalled. Now a Chinese buffet. *Downers Grove - The Grove - Outlet Store, Opened with mall as an anchor in 1986, Closed early 1990s. Now Harlem Furniture/The Roomplace. *Matteson - Lincoln Mall - Former Wieboldt's - Opened 1995, Closed 2012. Location demolished with mall in May 2017. *Northbrook - Northbrook Court - Opened 1976, closed 1983. Became JCPenney afterward. Location demolished in 1995 and replaced by Marshall Field's (now Macy's.) *Oak Brook - Oakbrook Center - Opened with mall, second flagship store. Closed for remodeling fall 2017. Original building subdivided. Reopened in Fall 2018 as a smaller store, closed after only 7 months. This location was featured and pictured in many commercial for Sears in the late 1980s as well as several former current ads. *Oak Brook - 1501 16th Street - Sears HomeLife store, opened 1997, closed 2001. *Orland Park - Orland Square Mall - Closed 2018 *Palatine - 551 N Hicks Rd - Kmart converted to Sears Essentials location in 2005, closed 2010. *Park Forest - Park Forest Plaza - Opened 1955, Closed 1995. Relocated to Lincoln Mall in Matteson. *St. Charles - Charlestowne Mall - Closed 2010, demolished with mall in 2016 Other Illinois Locations *Alton - Alton Square Mall - Closed 2012 *Bradley - Northfield Square Mall - Closed 2018 *Carbondale - 1350 E. Mall Road - Hometown Store, unknown close date. *Carbondale - University Mall - Opened 1974, Closed 1990, relocated to Illinois Star Centre. Became Montgomery Ward until closure in 2001. Location demolished and replaced by Kerasotes theater. *Champaign - Market Place Shopping Center - Opened 1975, closed 2013. *Crystal Lake - 105 Ne Hwy - Closed 2013 *Danville - Village Mall - Closed 2014 *Forsyth - Hickory Point Mall - Opened 1998, closed 2014 *Galesburg - Sandburg Mall - Unknown close date *Gurnee - Gurnee Mills - Opened with mall, closed 1993, is now JCPenney. *Gurnee - Gurnee Mills - Sears Grand location, Opened 2003. Closed 2018 *Homer Glen - 15830 S Bell Rd - Kmart converted to a Sears Essentials, unknown unconversion or close date. Now Big R. *Lincoln - 2790 Woodlawn Road - Hometown Store, unknown close date, now a furniture store. *Marion - Illinois Star Centre - Closed 2018 *Mattoon - Cross County Mall - Closed 2014, now a Rural King *McHenry - 1900 N Richmond Rd - Kmart converted to Sears Essentials - Unknown close date. *Moline - SouthPark Mall - Closed 2013 *Peoria - 110 SW Washington Street - Closed 2010, demolished 2011. Replaced by Caterpillar Visitors Center. *Peru - Peru Mall - Closed 2017 *Pontiac - 701 S. Newport Road - Hometown Store, Closed 2017 *Springfield - White Oaks Mall - Closed 2018 Indiana *Anderson - Mounds Mall - Closed 2012 *Elkhart - Pierre Moran Mall - Unknown open or close date *Indianapolis - Castleton Square - Closed 2018 *Indianapolis - Lafayette Square Mall - Unknown close date. *Indianapolis - Washington Square Mall - Closed 2015 Iowa *Coralville - Coral Ridge Mall - Closed 2013 *Dubuque - Kennedy Mall - Closed 2014 Kentucky *Paducah - Kentucky Oaks Mall - Closed 2017 Massachusetts * Swensea - 262 Swensea Mall Dr - Closed March 2017. Michigan * Grand Rapids - Woodland Mall - Closed 2017 Missouri *Hazelwood - St. Louis Mills/St. Louis Outlet Mall - Formerly a full Sears store when mall was called St. Louis Mills until 2012, converted to Sears Outlet upon rebranding of mall. Closed 2018. New Hampshire * Keene - 400 West St - Kmart converted to Sears Essentials location in 2005, closed 2010. Converted into Khols. * Londonderry - 5 Garden Ln - Kmart converted to Sears Essentials location in 2005, closed 2010. Demolished for Market Basket in 2011. * Nashua - 375 Amhurst St - Kmart converted to Sears Essentials location in 2005, closed 2010. Converted into a relocated Market Basket. New York *Amherst - Boulevard Mall - opened in 2000, closed in 2016 Rhode Island * Warwick - Rhode Island Mall - Closed in September 2017 (Auto Center closed October 2016 and beong converted into BJ's Brewery). Remodeled to a relocated At Home store scheduled to open in Spring 2018. * Woonsocket - Diamond Hill Plaza - Closed in March 2017. Currently Empty. Vermont * Rutland - Diamond Run Mall. Close in 2014 Wisconsin *Brookfield - Brookfield Square - Closed March 2018. Will be demolished and replaced by a smaller store as well as a movie theater. *Greendale - Southridge Mall - Closed August 2017 *Milwaukee - Northridge Mall - Opened 1972, Closed 2003. Demolished and replaced by a Menards. *Racine - Regency Mall - Closed 2014 Category:Sears Category:Locations Category:Store lists Category:Lists